Eraser
by unToasTed ToasT
Summary: inspired by the NIN song 'Eraser'. takes place 6 years after Todd goes to the defective head meat institute. now hes in high skool with Pepito. there WILL be SLASH so dont read if you dont like


Eraser  
  
Note to all you out there, this fic (and its title) was inspired by the Nine Inch Nails song 'Eraser'. Just wanted to give credit to Trent Reznor for that. Hehe. God I love Trent.  
  
WARNING: This is gonna be slashy (guy on guy type stuff) so if you don't like that, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, Jhonen does. And I don't own the song 'Eraser', Trent Reznor does.  
  
-~-  
need you  
dream you  
find you  
taste you  
fuck you  
use you  
scar you  
break you  
lose me  
hate me  
smash me  
erase me  
kill me  
-~-  
  
(So all of you know, this is the first day of skool.) -Chapter One-  
  
Pepito smiled to himself as Todd walked by. He looked so lost. He was locked up for so long. Six years was such a long time.  
  
Both Pepito and Todd were sixteen now. And in high skool. Todd wasn't quite sure how he was there since he had missed so much of elementary skool, but he was still surprisingly smarter than most of the kids there.  
  
"Todd, you look confused." Pepito stated.  
  
Todd stopped and turned towards Pepito. He blinked in confusion. "How do you know my na- .....Pepito?"  
  
"You remember me!" Pepito grinned.  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Have a seat." The Anti-Christ pushed the kid out of the chair next to him. "Beat it." He hissed at the boy.  
  
Todd nervously walked over to the table where Pepito was sitting and sat down.  
  
"It's been so long Todd! I've missed having you around."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. It was no fun at all being surrounded by incompetent morons for six years." Pepito sighed. "I'm glad your back. And I'm sure that neighbor Johnny of yours has missed you too."  
  
"You...you know Johnny?" Todd asked.  
  
"Sort of. I met him once. But Father knows him from when he went to Hell. Said that Johnny didn't much like him." Pepito looked confused. "I don't see how anyone could not like Father. He's such a nice guy. Well, when he's not being a controlling bastard, but that's not the point. I think Johnny's nice. He seemed nice at least. Really fucked up, but nice." Pepito paused. "I'm babbling, aren't I?"  
  
Todd laughed softly. "Yeah."  
  
"Sorry. I'm not really used to talking to sane or intelligent people."  
  
Todd looked around at the cafeteria. "Heh. Me either. When are they going to tell us what classes we're in?"  
  
"Isn't that the boy that was in the nut house?" A cheerleader said to her equally preppy friend as she pointed at Todd.  
  
"Yeah. I was in a class with him earlier. He's really quiet. And like.....creepy. I think he was there for like SIX years!"  
  
"Oh my gawd. Could you imagine how ashamed his parents must be?"  
  
Todd cringed. "Pepito...I gotta go..." He started to stand, but Pepito grabbed the sleeve of his arm and pulled him down.  
  
"No way mi amigo. I'm not going to let some cheerleading bitch talk about you like that." Pepito's eyes darkened as he stood up to glare at the two girls. "Excuse me, but it's rude to talk about people." He growled.  
  
"Yeah...and your point would be?" The cheerleader snapped.  
  
Pepito drew a deep breath as Hellfire formed around him. "It's not a smart idea to insult the son of Satan's friend!"  
  
"Squeeeee!!" Todd 'squeed' and covered his head. He didn't want to see what was going to happen.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Pepito's eye twitched, then he melted the skin off the two girls heads. The fire subsided and he sat down calmly, as if nothing happened. "Sorry about that Todd."  
  
Todd's face was still buried in his arms on the table. "Yeah.... P-Pepito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you not melt the skin off people's heads when I'm around?" Todd asked shakily, looking up at the baffled Anti-Christ.  
  
"Sure, but I was only trying to help...." Pepito replied.  
  
"Thanks..." Todd said, still shaken from having two people die next to him.  
  
The principal walked out into the mass of teenagers and everyone stared. "This is going to take a while, so I suggest you all sit down and stay quiet you filthy maggots." He said with an obvious lack if enthusiasm. Then he began reading off the names of students who would have Ms. Bitters for their homeroom teacher. (How is she still alive?!)  
  
Todd and Pepito were in Ms. Bitters class together. In fact, all of their classes were together and Todd wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared to death.  
  
-~-  
  
Well I think it's short for me, but my thoughts died from excessive amounts of sugar. I hope someone who reads this will be nice enough to review. And hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. 


End file.
